In recent years, devices formed by micromachining to have microstructures have been applied to various technical fields. Such devices include sensing devices having minute movable parts (e.g., angular velocity sensors and acceleration sensors). Such sensing devices are used in image stabilizing functions of video cameras and camera-equipped mobile telephones, car navigation systems, air-bag deploying timing systems, and attitude control systems for cars and robots, and the like.
A sensing device having a microstructure has, for example, a movable part, a fixed part, a connecting section for connecting the movable part and the fixed part, a pair of driving electrodes for driving the movable part, a pair of detection electrodes for detecting the operation and displacement of the movable part, and a plurality of terminal portions for external connection. In such a sensing device, adhesion of foreign substances and dust to the electrodes and damage to the electrodes adversely affect operating performance. For this reason, packaging is sometimes performed on the wafer level. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-196484, 2005-129888, and 2005-251898 disclose techniques relating to packaging.